Vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) networks have been developed to allow vehicles to talk to each other. V2V communication, also called inter-vehicle communication, forms wireless ad hoc networks between vehicles, using wireless access technologies such as IEEE 802.11p. Such wireless ad hoc networks are also referred to as vehicular ad hoc networks, VANETs. VANETs are specially design as low cost network which provides communication during mobility.
Recently, information sharing based on the V2V networks is effective for improving data availability. A variety of information can be transferred, for example, for supporting assistance drivers in order to help them to avoid collisions. Such information can comprise information on position, speed of vehicles, and environment.
Further, as technology has been also developed, on-vehicle cameras including real-time video cameras have been mounted in vehicles for recording events. These on-vehicle cameras record various events. The image data taken by an on-vehicle camera can be also transferred using V2V networks.
Still further, the See-Through System (STS) has been also developed. The STS leverages on V2V communication and windshield-installed cameras to transform vision-obstructing vehicles into transparent tubular objects.